The purpose of this study is to determine if there are ethnic differences in the way certain drugs are eliminated from the body. Midazolam is an FDA-approved drug that is used intravenously to sedate and calm patients prior to procedures or surgery. Used orally, it is still investigational. In this study midazolam is being used to determine if its rate of clearance from the body is different between African-Americans and Caucasians. Ketoconazole is a drug used to treat certain types of fungal (yeast) infections. However, Ketoconazole may also decrease the elimination of other drugs, such as midazolam, if they are taken together. This study will also investigate how ketoconazole affects the elimination of midazolam and how midazolam is absorbed into the body.